She is Malfoy
by A Lii Enn
Summary: Karena saat kamu tertarik mundur terlalu jauh. Apa yang kamu tinggalkan akan berubah. Masa depan akan berubah/ Fanfic pertamaku di fandom HPI/Tomione/TimeTravel/CHAPTER 2 UP!/ Silahkan Buka dan Baca.
1. Chapter 1

Karena saat kamu tertarik mundur terlalu jauh,

Apa yang kamu tinggalkan akan berubah, masa depan akan berubah.

.

.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Main Chara: Tom Riddle-Hermione Granger

.

.

Hogwarts, 1997

Dia terus berlari, terus berlari hingga keringat dingin dan darah bercucuran dari setiap inci tubuhnya, bekas-bekas berwarna biru pun menghiasi wajah cantiknya yang selalu dikagumi secara diam-diam oleh para siswa Hogwarts. Badannya yang seharusnya tanpa cacat pun kini penuh luka. Dia menghentikan laju larinya dan berhenti sejenak. Dia tersadar bahwa dirinya telah berada di depan sebuah toilet yang sudah tak terpakai di lantai 2 sekolahnya. Mencoba mengumpulkan kembali sisa-sisa tenaganya dia mulai membuka pintu toilet yang sudah lama tak terpakai itu dan berjalan menuju sebuah keran dan membasuh mukanya dengan kasar. Dia teringat sesuatu, ini adalah jalan ke kamar rahasia yang sempat diceritakan oleh kedua sahabat nya. Lantas kenapa ada air yang mengalir dari dalamnya? Lantas kemana si _moaning_ Myrthe? Hantu genit dan cengeng yang selalu berada disini? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air selama berkali-kali,

"Apa ini?"

Dia mulai memfokuskan pengelihatannya kearah kaca. Di pantulan kaca tempat dirinya berdiri itu terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang platina yang benar-benar mirip dengan dirinya sedang menatap lurus ke arahnya yang sedang tersentak kaget, dengan perlahan sang gadis dalam pantulan kaca tersebut menarik dirinya masuk kedalam cermin bersamanya. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar ada dua orang yang memanggil namanya. Dan semua pun menjadi gelap.

.

.

A Lii Enn

Mempersembahkan

"She's Malfoy"

.

.

Hogwarts, awal tahun 1944 Aula besar.

Hermione membuka mata nya dan tersentak kaget karena ia berada di meja asrama Slytherin dan kenapa semua murid yang berada di meja tersebut tersenyum hangat kepadanya? Tunggu! Ia ingat betul, Slytherin tak pernah menyukainya! Menyukai seorang _muggle-born_ atau yang sering mereka panggil _mudblood_, dia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Lantas sekali lagi kenapa mereka terlihat ramah?

Ah dia ingat, mungkin Harry telah mengalahkan Voldemort. Sehingga sudah tak ada lagi pergolakan antar asrama.

Damai.

Aman.

Tentram.

Ah, nyaman nya.

_Tapi kenapa aku tak ingat? _Itu pikirnya.

Mata nya pun mulai mengelilingi aula besar, tapi sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi. Dia tak mengenali siapa pun disini. Astaga apakah kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, dia kembali tersentak kaget karena melihat sesuatu yang menutupi pengelihatannya-Beberapa helai rambut, terlebih lagi itu bukan warna rambut miliknya. Pirang platina. Malfoy eh? Tapi mengapa rambut Malfoy bisa ada di kepalanya? Apakah dia sedang menyamar jadi Seorang Malfoy? Tapi kenapa rambut Malfoy panjang?

_Ahh, aku mulai gila._

"Hei kau kenapa?" Tanya seseorang pemuda yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Eh? Kau siapa?" Tanyanya balik.

"Siapa apa nya? kau aneh sekali 'Mione." Jawab seorang gadis yang berada persis didepannya.

Hermione pun terdiam kaku. Sedang mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini_._

_Mimpi kah?_

"Hermione Jeana Malfoy! Jangan membuat aku khawatir!" Ujar seorang pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan si Draco Malfoy. Musang albino itu.

"Apa? Aku Malfoy? Kau gila? Aku Granger! Hah! Sepertinya kepala ku terbentur! Aku harus meminta ramuan ke madam Pomfrey." Ujar Hermione dan mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Saat dia hendak pergi seseorang pun menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga ia kembali terduduk. Mata meraka saling bertatapan. Entah mengapa Hermione merasakan bahwa jantung nya berdetak sangat cepat dan kencang hanya karena melihat mata indah sang pemuda. Kesadaran Hermione pun mulai kembali, dengan kasar dia melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda tersebut.

Hermione menatap garang sang pemuda, "Apa mau mu?"

Sang pemuda hanya menatap kosong ke arah Hermione. Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tak mengenakan bagi siapapun yang menonton kejadiaan ini. Apalagi yang berada di sekitar mereka berdua.

Saat dirinya sedang menatap garang sang pemuda bermata indah itu, seseorang mulai berteriak keras kearahnya, "Mione jaga sikap mu!" Ternyata dia-si pemuda yang mirip sekali dengan si musang albino itu. Siapa juga dia? Berani sekali membentak dirinya? Dengan amarah yang meledak-ledak dia pun berteriak keras ke pemuda berambut pirang tersebut, "Kau yang siapa hah? Berani sekali membentakku?"

Seisi Aula pun hening karena mendengar keributan yang berasal dari meja asrama Slytherin. Terlebih lagi mereka tau siapa yang sedang bertengkar itu. Bahkan para guru dan staff sekolah menatap bingung ke arah sang pembuat keributan.

"Satu hal yang aku harus tegaskan pada kalian .Malfoy! Dan tak akan pernah menjadi Malfoy!" Ucap Hermione penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya. Ia pun bangkit kembali dari duduknya dan melangkah ke luar aula besar dengan menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal dan menggerutu sebal sambil sesekali mencoba menarik-narik rambut pirangnya.

Semua orang menyaksikan aksi itu dengan kening yang berkerut aneh.

Beberapa orang dari asrama Slytherin pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan segera pergi menyusul 'teman' mereka yang sedang sangat aneh itu. Pandangan mata seisi Aula besar pun mulai menatap kepergian mereka dengan penuh tanya dan mulai bergosip ria.

"Albus. Apakah Nona Malfoy baik-baik saja?"

"Aku berharap Armando," Ucap nya sambil menerawang ke langit-langit.

.

Di lorong yang gelap dan jarang dilewati oleh orang lain itu Hermione berjalan dengan umpatan-umpatan kasar yang keluar dai mulutnya.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny! Luna! Sungguh ini tidak lucu!"

"Lavender! Kalau ini semua ulahmu.. Sumpah akan aku bakar habis semua koleksi Make-up mu!"

"Kemana semua orang?"

"Demi profesor Snape! Bahkan kemana Draco dan anak-anak Slytherin yang biasa mengejekku?"

Dari arah belakang, Hermione mulai mendengar ada beberapa langkah sepatu yang mengikutinya. Melangkah lebih cepat, bahkan hampir berlari Hermione mulai mencari Tongkat sihirnya. Setelah mendapatkannnya, dia pun membalikan badannya dan mengacungkan Tongkat sihir miliknya ke beberapa orang yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Woah! Tenang Mione!" Ucap sang kepala berambut pirang dan mencoba mendekati Hermione.

Hermione menatapnya penuh waspada.

"Kamu kenapa Mione?" Tanya satu-satu nya gadis yang berada di depannya.

Hermione makin menatap penuh waspada. Kenapa orang-orang ini bisa mengenal nama nya?

"Hermione Jeana Malfoy! Adik kamu kenapa? Astaga kalau _Mom_ and _Dad_ tau bisa-bisa aku d Curcio atau bahkan di Avad-!"

"Diam Malfoy."

Seketika semua menjadi diam. Namun,

"Riddle, ah kau tak tau saja! Aku bertugas menjaganya!"

Hermione bergumam, "Riddle? Tom Riddle?"

Semua yang berada disitu pun mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia, terlebih lagi Riddle-pemuda bermata indah yang tadi sempat menahannya di Aula besar. Riddle menatap dirinya seakan-akan ia ingin memakannya habis sekarang juga dalam artian yang positif.

"Tahun berapa ini?" Tanya Hermione dengan melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian ke arah Riddle. Sementara yang ditatapnya pun hanya menatap balik dengan tatapan kosong namun terselip kesakitan di pijar matanya.

"1944." Jawab sang Malfoy.

Hermione menggeleng-ngelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. _Ini tidak mungkin! ini seratus persen tak mungkin. Bagaimana bisa aku berada di masa lalu? Apa kejadian di Toilet itu bukan mimpi? Time Turner? Tak mungkin! Astaga kepalaku sakit sekali!_

Hermione pun kehilangan kesadarannya dan hampir terjerebab jatuh ke lantai yang dingin nan keras jika saja tak ada seseorang yang menahan tubuhnya dengan sigap. Tangan yang dingin namun terasa nyaman di tubuh Hermione, tangan siapa ini?

Bersambung.

A/N:

Edited! Kalimat yang rumpang sudah aku perbaiki. Aneh ya kalimatnya bisa hilang-hilang seperti itu -_-

Well, Thanks yang sudah baca. Review ya! Beri aku Kritik dan Saran!


	2. Chapter 2

**Karena saat kamu tertarik mundur terlalu jauh,**

**Apa yang kamu tinggalkan akan berubah, masa depan akan berubah.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Warning: Flashback! Edited! TYPO!**

**Main Chara: Tom Riddle-Hermione Granger**

**.**

Ujung tongkat Bellatrix menekan keras leherku. Kata-kata hinaannya terdengar jelas di telingaku. Tanpa belas kasih dia mendorongku-membuatku jatuh terduduk hingga menciptakan bunyi bedebum yang kasar. Harry dan Ron tak ada disini. Orang yang ku kenal tak ada disini. Disini hanya ada aku dan para _Death-eater _sialan yang sedang menatapku buas, entah karena apa. Sungguh aku tak tau ini dimana, seingatku aku sedang berada di perpustakaan Hogwarts saat seseorang berbisik di telingaku. Tongkat sihirku yang selama ini menjadi pelindungku pun entah berada dimana. Saat aku sedang sibuk dengan berbagai asumsi di pikiranku dengan tiba-tiba para _Death-eater_ membungkuk hormat kepada seseorang yang baru saja datang dengan asap hitam disekitarnya. Aku tak bodoh, aku tau siapa itu,

"_My-Lord"_

Voldemort.

Dia mendekat kearahku, aku bisa melihat jubah hitamnya tengah berkibar dan kini dia telah berada dihadapanku. Dia pun segera memerintahkan wanita gila yang sejak tadi berada dibelakangku untuk pergi dengan yang lain, dengan eranangan menjijikan yang terdengar enggan dia pun menghilang seperti yang lain bersamaan dengan suara pop. Gila ini gila. Aku hanya berdua dengan penyihir hitam nomer satu di dunia. Membulatkan tekadku, aku tak akan menunjukan sedikitpun rasa sakit ini dihadapannya. Walaupun dia menggunakan mantra-mantra tak termaafkan kepadaku. Dan walaupun aku harus mati. Tubuhku dengan perlahan-lahan berdiri dengan sendirinya-akibat mantra yang digunakan pria tak berhidung dihadapanku. Kini hanyal beberapa senti lagi tubuhku ini akan menyentuh tubuhnya. Merenggut jijik dan sepertinya tertangkap oleh matanya, Dengan kasar dia menarik daguku dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang dan dingin agar aku melihat langsung ke matanya. Ada kilatan aneh dimata itu saat aku melihatnya hingga membuatku menutup mata ini karena timbul rasa bersalah yang entah darimana muncul dihati ini.

_Kau Gryffindor Hermione, jangan jadi pengecut!_

Membuka mata ini kembali dengan berani dan segera menatap dirinya garang. Dia pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari daguku dan melangkah mundur secara perlahan tanpa berniat memutuskan kontak mata kami.

"Lihat itu."

Jari-jarinya yang panjang itu mengarahkan pengelihatanku agar mengikutinya, dan dipojokan sana terdapat Ayah dan Ibuku yang sedang sekarat. Dengan langkah terseok-seok aku pun segera berlari dan memeluk mereka erat, "apa yang kau perbuat pada mereka?"

"Menggambil yang seharusnya bukan milikmu."

Dengan sekali kedipan Voldemort sudah berada diantara kami dan menusukan sebuah pisau ke jantung ayahku hingga darah yang keluar dari mulutnya bermuncratan ke wajah dan rambutku. Dia pun segera beralih ke ibuku dan kembali menusukan pisau itu hingga tangan dan tubuhku penuh darah. Menatap takut dan marah kearahnya. Kini dindingku sudah jebol, mengambil pisau itu dari tubuh ibuku aku mulai menyerangnya membabi-buta. Namun tak ada satupun yang mengenai, bahkan menggoresnya pun tidak.

"Aku akan membuatmu sama sepertiku 'Mione."

_DEG_

Dia pun menghilang bagai kabut asap, dan aku kini telah berada disebuah koridor sepi di depan kamar kebutuhan dengan darah yang menetes dari sekujur tubuhku.

**.**

**.**

Aku berlari, terus berlari. Menjauhi semua ini. Aku muak dengan semua ini. Belum cukup kah dia selama ini membuat aku dan teman-temanku hidup dalam bayang-bayang ketakutan? kenapa- kenapa dia harus membawa orang tua ku kedalam ini semua? Mati. Dia membunuh orang tua ku tepat dihadapanku tanpa sihir, _muggle-way. A_ku mendengar ia bergumam saat dirinya tengah menyiksa orangtuaku. Lihat ini, bahkan darahku tersamarkan oleh darah ayah dan ibuku yang entah bagaimana bisa mengucur deras dari setiap inci tubuhku. Apa juga maksud ucapannya itu? Dia akan membuatku sama seperti dirinya. Cih, mana sudi aku disamakan oleh penyihir jelek tak berhidung seperti dirinya.

Kakiku mulai lelah berlari, jantungku mulai memompa dengan cepat, bau darah ini makin membuatku mual. Bau darah orang tuaku. Aku anak tak berguna. Air mataku mulai mengalir tanpa henti. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf.

Berhenti dan mulai mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku tersadar bahwa aku sudah berada di lantai 2 tepat didepan sebuah toilet yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Toilet yang sebenarnya dihuni oleh seorang hantu cengeng dan genit yang pernah mengintip Harry saat turnamen TriWizard berlangsung. Aku pun mulai melangkahkan kaki ku ke salah satu kran yang berada disana, membasuh wajah ini berkali-kali namun bau darah ini tak kunjung hilang. Ah, ini bukannya jalan menuju kamar rahasia seperti yang diceritakan ke dua sahabatku? Tempat dimana Tom Riddle-wujud Voldemort muda menyekap Ginny? Lantas kenapa ada air yang keluar dari dalamnya? Dan kemana perginya Myrtle? Rasa mual itu pun kembali datang, aku kembali membasuh wajahku dengan air selama berkali-kali hingga pandanganku menjadi buram,

"apa ini?"

Dipantulan kaca itu terdapat seorang gadis berambut pirang platina, dan kalau penglihatanku benar, wajahnya mirip sekali denganku. Matanya yang entah berwarna apa itu sedang menatap lurus diriku dengan pandangan sedih. Dengan perlahan gadis berambut pirang platina itu menarikku masuk ke dalam bersamanya. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar ada dua orang pemuda yang memanggil namaku. Aku tau itu suara Harry dan Ron. Namun sebelum aku bisa menjawab mereka penglihatanku menjadi gelap.

* * *

Harry_ POV_

_Deg_

Keringat dingin membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Sungguh mimpi apa barusan? Tidak. Tidak. Voldemort sudah tidak bisa menyusup masuk ke pikiranku lagi, namun ini terasa nyata. Mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku aku segera menjatuhkan pandanganku kepada Ron yang sedang tertidur pulas disana. Dengan segera aku mengambil jubah gaib dan peta perompak yang berada dikoper kayu dibawah tempat tidurku dan tak lupa menggambil tongkat sihirku yang berada di bawah bantalku. Dengan segera aku pun berjalan menuju Ron dan membangunkannya dari tidurnya yang kelihatan tak elit sama sekali.

"Ron."

"Mmmm... Snape memakai baju renang."

Mengerutkan dahiku, aku kembali membangunkannya namun kali ini ditambah dengan sedikit goncangan. Dia pun terbangun dan menatap linglung kearahku. Tanpa basa-basi aku pun menarik dia keluar dari kamar dan membisikan sesuatu kepadanya, "Hermione dalam bahaya." Dia yang sejak tadi terlihat masih mengantuk pun tiba-tiba membulatkan matanya kaget. Sebelum dia berteriak dan membangunkan seisi asrama aku pun membekap mulutnya dan segera menyeretnyanya turun ke ruang rekreasi. Dengan napas yang ngos-ngosan Ron menatapku galak. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum aneh kepadanya.

Aku pun mulai mengarahkan tongkat sihir ke _Marauder's Map_ itu "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

Benar saja. Hermione tidak berada di asrama putri ataupun perpustakaan. Setelah mengetahui itu aku segera menarik Ron masuk ke dalam jubah gaib agar para prefect, _miss _Noris dan_soulmate_nya, ketua murid ataupun para profesor tak ada yang dapat menangkap kami. Sungguh. Aku punya firasat yang tak baik mengenai Hermione.

Setelah keluar dari asrama kami berdua berjalan melewati lorong-lorong yang gelap karena aku tak mau menggambil resiko ketahuan. Aku pun kembali mengecek keberadaan Hermione namun dia tak ada di manapun. Dan ini membuatku khawatir. Setelah mengeceknya selama beberapa kali tanpa henti akhirnya nama Hermione muncul juga! Satu pertanyaan dalam benakku, sedang apa ia di depan ruang kebutuhan? Aku dan Ron pun bergegas menuju kesana, namun baru beberapa langkah Profesor Snape tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami. Meskipun aku tau dia tak bisa melihat kami namun matanya menatap penuh curiga ke arah kami, dan dari arah belakangnya muncul suara orang yang sedang berlari dan menyebabkan Snape meninggalkan kami karena dirinya bergegas menuju sumber suara.

Menghembuskan nafas lega. Aku kembali teringat akan alasan mengapa malam-malam begini aku berada diluar asrama. Kenapa aku malah berdiam diri tanpa mencari Hermione? Sial. Dengan cepat aku mengecek kembali keberadaan Hermione. Setelah mengetahuinya keberadaannya yang sekarang aku melepaskan jubah gaib dan mengatakan kepada Ron untuk berlari. Benar saja, pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka hingga ada sedikit cahaya lampu yang keluar, dan disana aku melihat Hermione yang perlahan telah terserap masuk ke dalam cermin dimana pintu ke kamar rahasia itu berada. Dengan cepat aku dan Ron berlari kearahnya namun semua terlambat,

"HERMIONE!"

Apa itu? Siapa yang menariknya? Aku hanya bisa melihat warna rambut orang yang telah menarik Hermione masuk. Pirang Platina. Tak salah lagi! Malfoy sialan!

Dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu aku berlari menuju asrama Slytherin. Aku tau Ron tetap berlari disampingku meski dia bingung. Suara langkah kaki kami yang berderap-derap menggema dipenjuru koridor. Masa bodoh kalau nanti aku terkena detensi! Sayup-sayup aku mendengar percakapan seseorang di ujung lorong yang gelap sana. Aku dan Ron pun menghentikan laju kami dan merapat kedinding.

"... aku hanya mematuhi perintah dia! Atau aku bisa ma-"

Menggepalkan tangan marah. Aku tau itu suara siapa! Benar bukan dugaanku! Malfoy sialan! Dia apakan Hermione? Tanpa aba-aba aku berlari kearah suara itu dan segera memukul wajah pemuda tak tau diri itu. Hingga akhirnya dirinya tersungkur di lantai dingin dengan bau amis yang segera menguar diudara.

"SIALAN KAU MALFOY! KAU! SIALAN! KEMANA KAU BAWA HERMIONE! HAH?"

Malfoy hanya menatap takut kearahku. Aku tarik kerah piyamanya hingga ia terpaksa berdiri. Saat tanganku yang telah mengepal dan ingin meluncur bebas kearahnya lagi, seseorang menahan tanganku, dengan tampang garang aku menatap orang tersebut. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Severus Snape? Orang yang telah membunuh arah kami, profesor Dumbledore.

"Potter. Sedang apa kau malam-malam berkeliaran?"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku mengarahkan tongkatku tepat di depan wajahnya, "jangan ganggu aku. Dimana Hermione?" tanyaku dingin.

Dengan menghela napas, Snape membuka mulutnya, "_Miss_ Granger, dia terperangkap di masa lalu-"

Tongkat sihirku jatuh,

"-bersama Tom Riddle."

Aku dan Ron pun membeku dalam diam.

* * *

**.**

**A Lii Enn**

**Mempersembahkan**

**"She's Malfoy"**

**.**

**.**

Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, akhirnya dia mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya lampu yang masuk secara perlahan ke matanya.

"Ugh," Kepalanya terasa sangat berat dan sakit saat dirinya mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan namun yang dia temukan hanya ornamen-ornamen berwarna hijau dan perak yang tertata manis di langit-langit sana dan benda-benda yang terbuat dari kayu yang terlihat sangat klasik. Memijit pelipisnya pelan, dia mulai menyibakan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Seketika tubuhnya menegang karena dia melihat ada ular yang melilit di kakinya. Suara teriakannya pun mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Derap langkah kaki beberapa orang mulai mendekat ke ruangan dimana ia berada. Masih dengan menutup matanya, seseorang mulai memeluknya erat. Hangat. Itu yang dipikirkannya, rasa takut itu pun perlahan-lahan lenyap.

"Ada apa?" Tanya suara dingin itu.

Namun dirinya hanya bisa diam, karena dia masih merasakan bahwa ular itu masih berada di dekatnya. Dia pun mengeratkan pelukannya ke pemilik suara dingin itu. Yang dibalas dengan elusan lembut di kepalanya. Setelah selesai menenangkan dirinya dia mulai melonggarkan pelukannya, "ada ular." Dan ruangan itu mulai terpenuhi oleh suara orang tertawa dan mengejek ke arahnya. Apa ini?

Dia mulai mendongakan wajahnya ke pemilik tangan yang masih memeluknya, "Riddle?" Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari duduknya dan mengacungkan tongkat yang entah darimana asalnya tepat ke arah wajah lelaki yang baru saja dia panggil Riddle itu. Suara tawa dan ejekan pun hilang seketika. Semua orang yang berada disitu menatap dirinya dengan aneh.

"Sial. Ada apa dengan mu Mione?"

Tongkat yang dipegang dirinya sekarang berganti arah dan teracung ke sosok pria yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengannya. Dengan mendesis tak suka, dia mentap pria itu remeh, "Malfoy... Malfoy... Sejak kapan kubiarkan kau memanggil nama kecilku hah?"

Lelaki yang di panggil Malfoy itu pun terbengong-bengong melihat kelakuan gadis yang berada tak jauh darinya, "cukup Mione! Jangan bermain-main!" Hardiknya tak suka.

Sang gadis makin menatap sang Malfoy dengan tatapan tak suka. Dirapalkannya mantra, namun sebelum dia menyelesaikan mantranya tongkatnya sudah terpental jauh hingga menggelinding ke lantai hijau mengkilat itu. Dengan melayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian dia menatap orang yang telah mengganggunya. Namun tatapan bencinya hanya dibalas oleh tatapan kosong.

_Ah, Riddle_ _ternyata_, pikirnya.

"Apa mau mu? Ridd- ah Voldemort?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Voldemort itu pun mendekat kearahnya dengan mata yang menyala merah, karena merasa keselamatannya terancam dia meng-Accio tongkat sihirnya dengan mantra nonverbal. Namun segera di tepis oleh Riddle, sehingga tongkatnya kembali terpental. Berjalan mundur hingga dinding dingin menghalangi punggungnya dia menatap takut ke arah Riddle yang kini berada hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya sehingga deru nafas sang pria mengenai pipinya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya lirih, tangannya yang dingin pun menyikap anak-anak rambut yang menghalangi wajahnya.

_Deg, deg. Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdegup dengan cepat._

Namun segera ia tepis semua pikirannya itu, dia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin berada di bibirnya. Melebarkan matanya tak percaya dia mulai mendorong dengan keras pemuda yang sedang menciumnya itu.

_Tak mungkin, aku berciuman dengan Voldemort muda!_

Namun sekuat apapun dia mencoba melepaskan panggutan bibir itu, sang pemuda malah semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Orang-orang yang berada diruangan ini pun hanya bisa melongo tak percaya.

"Mione panggil aku Tom, " Pinta pemuda itu disela-sela ciuman yang makin panas karena tangannya mulai menjalar ke setiap inci tubuh sang gadis. Karena sudah kehilangan pasokan udara, sang gadis pun menuruti permintaannya, "Tom."

Dan ciuman itu pun berakhir. Anehnya sang gadis merasa ada yang hilang. Sesuatu bagian dari tubuhnya hilang. Sang gadis kembali menatap pemuda dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Hermione. Maaf."

_DEG_

Ingatannya memutar sebuah memori tanpa henti,

Disana ada seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dan bocah lelaki yang sedang berada di sebuah stasiun dengan ditemani bocah lelaki berambut senada dengan sang gadis yang sedang menatap tak suka kearah bocah lelaki yang sedang berjabatan tangan dengan gadis kecil tersebut.

"Hermione Jeana Malfoy. Senang bertemu denganmu,"

"Tom. Namaku Tom Riddle."

Sang gadis pun tersenyum manis, hingga menyebabkan warna wajah sang bocah lelaki berubah menjadi warna tomat. Melihat hal itu sang gadis pun segera digeret pergi oleh sang bocah pirang dan kembali menatap sosok Tom dengan tak suka, sayup-sayup sang gadis berargumen dengan orang yang mengeretnya,

"Dia _MudBlood_ Mione! Buat apa beramah tamah?"

"Tapi dia..."

"_HalfBlood?_ Sama saja!"

Berganti memori selanjutnya, dia melihat segerombolan murid lelaki sedang mem-_bully_ sosok anak laki-laki yang dia lihat di stasiun,

"Jauhi adikku!"

Namun tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari anak laki-laki itu.

Seorang gadis pun mendekat ke gerombolan itu, "kakak! Kau apakan temanku hah?" tanyanya dengan mata menyalang nyala.

"Ingat yang tadi aku bilang, Riddle."

Gerombolan itu pun menghilang dan meninggalkan 2 anak manusia yang sedang menatap satu sama lain.

"Maafkan kakakku ya."

"Mione?"

"Hm?"

"Aku akan menjadi kuat dan aku akan berbalik melindungimu."

"Janji ya?"

"Iya."

Semakin banyak memori-memori yang terputar bagai sebuah kaset rusak, semua memutar kenangan-kenangan sang gadis pirang dan sang bocah lelaki yang makin lama semakin tumbuh besar. Dia mengenal sosok itu, si pemuda adalah Tom Riddle yang mana adalah Voldemort muda dan sang gadis adalah... Dirinya.

"TIDAK!"

"Hermione!"

Dan yang terlihat terakhir kali oleh matanya adalah sepasang mata berwarna hijau dan kubangan air yang membuat dunianya menjadi hitam kelam.

**.**

"...on,Mione!Hermione!"

Panggilan seseorang membuat dirinya tersadar. Diedarkan pandangannya ke orang-orang yang tengah menatap khawatir.

"Astaga kau pucat sekali," ujar satu-satunya gadis yang berada dihadapannya.

"Druella?"

Entah kenapa semua bernafas lega.

"Aku siapa?"  
Menghela nafas perlahan, gadis yang dipanggil Hermione itu menyebutkan nama mereka satu persatu, "Abraxas- Kakakku yang aneh. Kau Antonin, Alecto, Avery, Prince, Lestrange, Black, Nott, Alphard dan Tom." Tatapan Hermione dan Tom bertemu selama beberapa detik dan Hermione memberikan senyuman manisnya kearah Tom, dan dibalas oleh elusan lembut dirambutnya.

_Sepertinya, biar saja begini._ Pikir seseorang yang melihat dari jauh semua kejadian disana.

_Ya! Biar begini saja. _Gumam Hermione pelan

**Bersambung.**

**A/N:**

Ehem maaf kalo updatenya lama. Maklum aku tenggelam dilautan penuh fanfic! *BerenangbarengDracodanSasuke

**Aku mau memberitahu beberapa hal:**

**Alur cerita bikin bingung? **Aku belibet banget kalo nulis. Beta oh Beta Reader~~~

Biar kalian ga bingung **Mione dunia lalu dan dunia depan itu orang sama**. Kenapa sama? Mungkin akan aku beritahu tapi nanti~~~

Tom jatuh cinta sama Mione? Kayanya aku pernah ngasih tau seseorang via PM: **Tom belum jatuh cinta kok. Yet.**

**Update cepet**? Nah serius. Ini gabisa! Ntar jalan ceritanya malah aneh, haha.

Dan jujur saya baru sadar chapter satu ada sebuah kalimat yang rumpang! Entah hilang kemana kalimat lanjutannya -_-

Oh ya, Terima Kasih buat yang udah nge-Review, itu sebuah semangat untukku. Jadi **Review **lagi ya! Kalau bisa kasih aku **Kritik **dan **Saran **untukku!

Salam ALiiEnn BieLuu :p


End file.
